1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of cleaning the interior surfaces of a gas injector.
2. Technical Background
Gas injectors are used as part of plasma processing systems for plasma processing of substrates such as semiconductor wafers. These applications require the gas injectors to be free of contaminants because contaminants would potentially yield unacceptable work product. Conventionally, injectors are cleaned by manually scrubbing the interior surfaces to the extent accessible augmented with ultrasonic cleaning. Such a procedure is believed to not render the injector free of particulate contaminants such as ceramic and Yttria particles. The present inventors have recognized a need for alternatives to the aforementioned cleaning process and, more particularly, more effective alternatives for removing particles, such as ceramic and Yttria particles, from the confined surfaces of an injector.